


Brave As You Dare

by seraphina_snape



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave As You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Because Ziva and Jen have tons more chemistry than Gibbs and Jen.
> 
> Originally published on Valentine's Day in 2006.

  
_Don’t say a word  
Life is like a sin-fony  
Brave as you dare  
There’s nothing but your gain  
So take off your shoes  
And coming down from ecstasy  
Hide and turn loose  
That’s what I force you to_   
(Dick - Guano Apes)   


 

The wall is cool against her cheek and it smells faintly of paint. Ziva’s hard body is keeping her pressed up against it; Ziva’s hands are on her wrists, pinning them to the wall above their heads. Jen shivers as Ziva leans in close; she feels Ziva’s hardened nipples through her blouse, feels her own breasts press almost painfully into the wall.

"You like this?" Ziva asks, her hot breath tickling Jen’s exposed neck. Her own shallow breath has a dumb, echoing quality to it in the enclosed space between the wall, her arms and her ear. It sounds louder than it actually is, and Jen bites her lip, not wanting to be heard by anyone, not even Ziva.

"I want you to stay like this," Ziva instructs, making this one sentence sound like a command and a question at the same time. One of her hands still has Jen’s crossed wrists pinned up overhead. "Don’t move." Definitely a command.

Ziva lets her hands wander down Jen’s body, along her arms and over her shoulders, down her back and to her ass. She chuckles slightly when Jen jumps as Ziva’s hands skim back upwards over her sides. "I thought I told you not to move," Ziva reprimands her, snaking a hand up between Jen’s chest and the wall. She pinches a nipple, making a satisfied sound at Jen’s silent moan.

Jen knows she shouldn’t allow this, shouldn’t let Ziva play those games at the office, but she’s already uncomfortably wet, has been ever since Ziva stalked into her office, locked the door and pushed her up against the wall.

Quickly but carefully, Ziva unbuttons Jen’s blouse, pulling the soft satin-like fabric out of the waistband of her skirt. Her bra opens at the front, but Ziva doesn’t seem interested in opening it. Instead, she slides her hands down Jen’s thighs, pulling her skirt up on the way back up.

Then Ziva tugs at her pantyhose and Jen hears her lover growl. Jen can feel Ziva’s locks grazing the back of her neck as Ziva shakes her head. This new short haircut doesn’t really look like she’d planned, but it does have its advantages. "Those are most… inconvenient." Jen can imagine Ziva’s disapproving little frown.

The loud snap of a pocket knife springing open brings Jen back to reality. She glances over her shoulder, sees Ziva’s half-smirk and feels the cool blade against her stomach. But before she can even think of protesting, Ziva slices down. Jen trusts her not to cut through flesh and skin, but the tingling anticipation of fear she feels every time Ziva has this dangerous look about her – it’s delicious and it’s turning her on even more.

Ziva rips away the last straps of her pantyhose and tosses the knife over her shoulder. Jen doesn’t look, but she doesn’t doubt for a minute that it’s embedded in the polished wood of her desk. Jen can’t suppress a moan as Ziva forces her legs apart with her knee between Jen’s.

"The next time I arrest someone," Ziva whispers in her ear, "I will think of this."

She grabs Jen’s waist with one hand and slips her other hand into Jen’s panties. "When I search them for weapons, I will think of my fingers, pushing into you," Ziva whispers, brushing her knuckles over Jen’s clit.

Jen almost draws blood from her lip in an effort to keep herself quiet. Ziva presses close, pushing Jen onto her hand. She slips two fingers in easily, and Jen exhales loudly, pressing her cheek to the cool wall.

"If we were somewhere else, you could let yourself go. But not here, not now. You won’t move, do you understand me?"

Jen nods, her cheek scraping against the wall.

"Good." Ziva cups her breast with her free hand, squeezing almost painfully. "I will fuck you hard against this wall, Director, right now. And you won’t make a sound."

Jen realises she’s closed her eyes somewhere along the way, but she can’t bring herself to open them. Ziva is merciless, and Jen knows she won’t last long.

Ziva bites along her neck, and thrusts her two fingers in and out fast. By the time she lets her thumb stroke Jen’s clit fast and faster, Jen is panting, silently begging for release. Her orgasm builds quickly, and when it comes, it’s hard and fast, just like the sex. She gasps and involuntarily pushes back against Ziva, coming with a strangled groan. Her legs are shaking with the effort to keep herself upright, and she knows she’d probably just slump down against the wall if it weren’t for Ziva and her strong grip.

After a minute or two, Ziva pulls away, her hand lingering only a second on Jen’s waist. Jen runs a hand through her hair and, with a deep breath, steps away from the wall and out of the remains of her pantyhose. She smothers down her skirt and starts buttoning her blouse. Ziva just stands there looking at her with a very smug expression on her face.

Jen raises her eyebrows. Her clit is still throbbing with aftershocks, and she feels the blood pumping through her body with every fibre of her being. Ziva leans over and plucks the knife from her desk, flipping it closed.

"Tonight," Ziva says with that crooked smile on her face, walking over to the door, "you can repay the favour."

Jen smiles. "I’m looking forward to it."

End.


End file.
